


Amusing Musings and Obvious Observations

by dancinbutterfly, RsCreighton



Category: The Beatles, Yellow Submarine (1968)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I once had a hole in my pocket...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusing Musings and Obvious Observations

****

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gm436rdmgnm8onv/Amusing_Musings_and_Obvious_Observations.mp3)

[Download M4B @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mepatqpnongrtd7/Amusing_Musings_and_Obvious_Observations.m4b)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gm436rdmgnm8onv/Amusing_Musings_and_Obvious_Observations.mp3)

 

 

  
**Ringo:** Look at them. I’m not sure how a man made of that much blue fluff can frolic but he’s makin’ a good go of it for Jeremy isn’t he? 

 

  
**John:** Mm. Young, strange love.

 

  
**Paul:** You can’t be serious. He’s a nowhere man and he's a giant blue abomination covered in flowers!

 

  
**Ringo:** But they're in love Paul. Its sweet.

 

  
**Paul:** Did someone drop an apple on you recently?

 

  
**Ringo:** You've no magic in your soul.

 

  
**Paul:** Yes I do.

 

  
**John:** No, Ringo’s right. You’ve got a magic-less soul 

 

  
**Paul:** Sorry but no one asked you John.

 

  
**John:** Asked me what?

 

  
**Ringo:** Are we asking questions now?

 

  
**Paul:** No.  We were talking about before. How did this happen?

 

  
**Ringo:** Well that was certainly a question. You know who’s good with questions? Jeremy. 

 

  
**John:** He looks a bit busy with the Blue Meanie. Do you think he has time for questions?

 

  
**Ringo:** That’s a good question too.

 

  
**Paul:** I’m so confused.

 

  
**Jeremy Hillary Boob Ph.D.:** Do I hear a query, a quandary, a curious pondering? I always have time when it’s you boys who are fruitlessly wondering. Though I must say Paul you’re a bit of a wreck. Please get a cold drink or maybe a massage for your neck. 

 

  
**Paul:** That's it. I’ve had it with all of you. All of you, you hear? I'm going to go find George and stand manfully on a hill.

 

  
**Jeremy Hillary Boob Ph.D.:** Well, if that's how you like it, we wont stop your tiff. Just be careful you don't fall head first off a cliff!

 

  
**John:** Good advice.

 

  
**Ringo:** Yeah, tis. Dunno why I didn’t think of it. 

 

 

  
**Jeremy Hillary Boob Ph.D.:** The answer’s as plain as the nose on your face. Your bubble is burst. I thought of it first. You lost the thought race.


End file.
